


Restless nights and busy mornings.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Babies in Erebor [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, M/M, One Shot, babiessssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin has to check the baby at night, and Ori finds both his babies in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless nights and busy mornings.

**….4 months later….**

“Dada! Dada!” Dwalia cried from her crib, Ori sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, he hadn’t had a good night sleep in what felt like years, Dwalia cried mostly every night and Ori would always get up with her because since the kingdom had been completely renovated Dwalin had to start his night shifts at the guard tower, Ori didn’t mind of course, Dwalin always felt bad when he left in the night and left Ori alone with the baby but Ori was honestly fine with it, but luckily, tonight Dwalin had snuck off from work and had slipped back into bed with Ori, so he sat up just as Ori did, the covers instantly slipping down his bared chest.

“Go back to sleep Ori,” Dwalin whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Ori’s cheek. “I got her.”

Ori hummed and his eyes slipped closed again as he lowered himself back onto the mattress, Dwalin lifted himself from the large mattress  and scanned the smooth stone selves that hung from the walls in their room, they were covered in pictures of the company, each picture was drawn in ink by Ori there was a picture of Nori and Dori holding a baby Dwalia in their arms, a picture of Fili and Kili playing with Dwalia and a picture of Dwalin, Ori and their baby girl Dwalia laid in Ori’s thin arms with Dwalin grinning beside him, Dwalin quickly scanned the large window that sat next to their selves, the moon was still high in the sky and the stars were still piercing through the thick black veil of the night, and Dwalin yawned and stretched before he pulled on his shirt and walked stiffly into Dwalia small room.

The diamonds and precious stones that were carved in the wall made small sparkles and patterns on the large stone walls opposite each of them, Dwalin rubbed his sleepy eyes and approached the small crib that was in the centre of the room.

“Dada! Dada!” Dwalia cried obviously not noticing that Dwalin had entered the room, Dwalin yawned again before he leaned over the crib and placed his finger inside and a tiny hand instantly wrapped around it.

“Ada! Ada!” Dwalia cried now as she looked up and smiled widely at him and Dwalin grinned sleepily.

“It’s okay sweetheart, I’m right here.” Dwalin said soothingly before he reached into the crib and pulled the small baby into his arms and pressed a soft kiss to her soft hair before he placed her head over his shoulder and rocked gently, Dwalia made a happy gurgle and Dwalin sighed as he continued to rock the baby gently.

Dwalia sank her gums into Dwalin’s shoulder and chewed gently on his shirt, Dwalia gurgled and hummed into her Adas shoulder happily and Dwalin sat in the large wooden chair that was in the corner of the room and leaned back slightly, Dwalia continued to gurgle and chew in Dwalin’s shoulders and Dwalin yawned yet again before his eyelids turned heavy and fell over his eyes.

\----

Ori stretched in bed and reached over next to him, like his did every morning in search of Dwalin, but surprisingly he was not there and the sheets were cold, Ori opened his eyes blearily and looked across the mattress to see…no one, And it was quiet. Suspiciously quiet.

Ori swung his legs out of the bed and lifted himself up, there was no crying nor gurgling coming from the babies room, Ori panicked slightly before he heard a familiar snoring sound coming from the small room, he quickly got to his feet and marched over to the small rooms entrance, he gently pushed the large door open and was instantly hit with the sound of louder snores and soft gurgles, Orr peeked around the corner of the door and sighed as he spotted the sources of the noise.

Dwalin was sat upright in the large nursing chair that was tucked in the corner of the room, his head was tilted back and his mouth wide open and his body limp, Dwalia was tucked in his arms breathing softly against his shirt and sucking her thumb gently, Dwalin slumped over slightly and sighed in his sleep before his snoring continued and Ori giggled slightly before he stepped into the room and took the sleeping baby into his arms, Dwalin’s arms flopping as he did, Dwalia made a happy gurgle as her eyes opened slightly before she reached up and took one of Ori’s braids in her hands and scratched it slightly.

“Let’s leave your Ada sleep, shall we?” Ori said and the baby gurgled before he pressed his lips softly against Dwalia’s sleep soft hair.

\----

Dwalin grunted as he woke, he opened his eyes slowly but he instantly jumped up with wide eyes as he noticed that his baby girl was gone from his arms, Dwalin quickly got up from the chair and scanned the room before he marched out of the small cavern and out to his and Ori’s bedroom, Ori was not there and that just made Dwalin’s anxiety grow, he quickly ran into the kitchen and his nerves settled when he saw Ori moving about the kitchen with the baby on his hip.

“Good morning, Dwalin.” Ori said with a large smile before he walked over and pressed a soft kiss to Dwalin’s lips.

“Good mornin’.” Dwalin grumbled as he returned the kiss and pulled back to stroke Dwalia’s soft dark hair.

“Ada!” Dwalia said as she stretched her arms out for him, Ori passed her over before he returned to the pan he was cooking in a few moments ago.

“So, how did you sleep?” Dwalin asked Ori as he sat down at the table and placed Dwalia into her high chair (that Dwalin had made from carving stone).

“Well,” Ori stated. “Better than I have for many nights.”

“Maybe I should sneak off more,” Dwalin said with a grin before he got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Ori’s waist. “And then maybe, we could start working on our…expanding family?”

Ori giggled as he felt Dwalin’s beard tickle his neck as he pressed soft kisses there, Dwalia made a disgruntled cry and Dwalin sighed as he pulled away from Ori and back over to their baby girl.

Dwalin turned and walked quickly to his chair before sitting and lifting the small wooden spoon that laid in the middle of the table, Dwalia had obviously thrown it away when Ori and him weren’t watching, Dwalin could already see the trouble making characteristics coming through in their baby, but he didn’t mention it to Ori, he simply lifted the wooden spoon and scooped up the baby mush (Ori called it porridge,) that was in a small wooden bowl  on the corner of the table, Dwalin ducked the spoon in and lifted a spoonful up before blowing on it to make sure it wasn’t too hot for his baby and pressed it to Dwalia’s lips, Dwalia kept her lips in a solid pouting line, Dwalin chuckled, the baby obviously got her pout from Ori, Dwalin never pouted and Ori did it only occasionally when he wanted Dwalin to do something, Dwalia was only a year old and she was already wrapping Dwalin around her little finger, _mahal help him._

Dwalia finally opened her mouth and accepted the porridge with a toothless grin and Dwalin chuckled, Ori sat down opposite Dwalin and rested his hand over the top of Dwalin’s free one.

“You know,” Ori started. “Maybe you should take some nights off.”

Dwalia made an agreeing gurgle and Dwalin could only grin.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Babbiieess! Tell me what you think!))


End file.
